Winnie the Pooh Meets Coraline/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Winnie the Pooh Meets Coraline. Prologue (We a view of a house and Patchy comes out) *Patchy: Ahoy, fellow fanatics! Why don't come on back on the galley, I got a little treat for you today. We're gonna see me favorite crossover, "Winnie the Pooh Meets Coraline" Ta-da! *Potty: Boring! *Patchy: Well, If it isn't my less-than-amusing sidekick, Potty the Parrot. Potty, say hello to the nice people. *Potty: Bawk! I'm being held here against my will-- Help! *Patchy: Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh... Oh, Potty come back! Potty? Potty? Were'd you go? Potty, you in here, buddy? (Then the screen reveals that Patchy is in a cannon that is pointing outside the window) *Potty: (laughs and squawking) Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha. *Patchy: Get me out of here, you scurvy bird! (The cannon blasts Patchy out and Patchy screams; he lands in a neighboring house which sinks like a boat. Patchy returns, still smoking from the cannon blast) Well, roll the film. (One day in the Hundred Acre Wood, Korra, Mako, Bolin and Asami arrived at Piglet's house getting ready to scare Pooh and the gang….”) *'Korra': Just wait until they see the looks on their faces. *'Team Avatar': (knocking the door) Trick or Treat! (The door opened showing Pooh, Piglet and Tigger in their Halloween masks.) *'Pooh, Piglet, and Tigger': Boo! (Korra and her friends blinked in silence until they burst out of laughing.) *'Tigger': Would you look at that. We frightened them so much, they forgot to scream. Whoo-hoo-hoo! *'Winnie the Pooh:' Oh, bother. I don't think we frightened them, Piglet. *'Piglet': Oh, dear. Didn't we scare you at all, Korra? *'Korra': Maybe just a little bit. *'Asami Sato:' That was a good trick you guys did. *'Bolin:' So why are you guys wearing these mask, anyway? *'Tigger:' What? Why, these are Halloween masks, Boly-Boy. Whoo-hoo-hoo! I guess they’re still new here. *'Zazu:' Well Tigger, it turns out this is Team Avatar’s first Halloween with us after all. *'Tigger:' No kidding? Don't Benders have Heffaween... I mean, Halloween? *'Korra:' Well back at home we got the Glacier Spirits Festival, the Winter Solstice and Harmonic Convergence. *'Jiminy Cirkcet:' So you guys don’t have Halloween in your world. *'Mako:' Well we do have a few Hallow times but not the holiday like you guys have. *'Winnie the Pooh:' Well, then, we must make this a very special night, indeed. *'Tigger:' Well, what are we waiting for? Somebody get this Avatar some candy. *'Rabbit:' No! No candy for anyone. Not until the proper time to go trick-or-treating. *'Zhane:' He’s right guys, rules are rules. *'Rabbit:' And Korra, did you bring Tai and the others with you? *'Korra:' Yeah, but they're falling right behind in the woods. *'Zazu:' (sigh) Kids today. Then I'll just--AH!!! (Digimon comes in) *'Kronk:' (Screams) *'Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, and Rabbit:' (screams) *'The Vultures:' (screams) *'Dizzy:' Let’s get out of here! *'Buzzie:' Give me room! Gang way! Run, Korra, run! *'Korra:' Relax it’s just them. *'Tai Kamiya:' Gotcha! *'Tigger:' Hey, wait a sec, did you use Digimon to scare us? *'Sora Takenouchi:' Sorry, we just wanted to give you guys a Halloween trick. *'Yamato ''Matt Ishida': Besides, where's your sense of humor? *'Jiminy Cricket:Hmph! You may want it to be a joke. But using your Digimon to scare people is no laughing matter! *'''Kronk: Well it is called Halloween. What? You want to bad share you want it Yzmaween? (chuckles) Yzmaween. Like anyone would name a holiday that. Ha, ha. That's funny. *'Buzzie:' Okay, so what we're gonna do? *'Zazu:' In any case we should all get ready for Trick or Treating. *-Oh yes we do, Zazu. (Than Scooby-Doo and his friends shows up) * Shaggy Rogers: Blood, Blood I must have your blood! * Mimi Tachikawa: Hey Shaggy, what a great costume you have. * Palmon: Yeah, you like a real vampire. * Shaggy Rogers: Thanks Plamon, but I settle for, potable salit, fried chicken, corn of the cub, Pumpkin Pie, and just for a desert, just a touch of pizza. I’m mean like a vampire really gives you a appetite. Uh oh! (His title of food it balling back and foure, until it fell on House customer's mouth. But it really was Scooby-Doo) * Scooby-Doo: That was delicate. (Then Simba scared Timon) * Simba: (Laughs) * Timon: Oh, I guess I forgot to check my Calendar. Its it Scare out the hair of the meerkat day?! * Nala: Oh come on Timon, he was just having fun for once, that’s all. * Simba: Yeah, I didn’t mean to scare you. (He smiles big) * Timon: Yeah, do you mind putting those things in a different direction. It getting to poke someone’s eye out over here. * Simba: (Sighs) Whatever you say, Timon. * Tigger: Gasps Night will fall any minute now, and I still haven't pulled any warm-up tricks! So let's get going! Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! * - * Tigger: What do you mean? Halloween night won't last all night, and we gotta be ready for it! * Winnie the Pooh: But Sora and others are not here yet. And I would have thought he should have been by now. (Sora and the others appears) * * * * * * (Tommy Oliver appears) *'Tommy Oliver:' Hi guys. *'Winnie the Pooh:' hello Tommy. *'TK Takaishi': You came to go on Trick or Treating? *'Tommy Oliver: '''Yeah, I got a call from Ash. He knows where we can have our location for that night. *'Korra: Really? *'''Tommy Oliver: Yeah it's somewhere around Ashland, Oregon. *'Dizzy:' It's going to be a long way to get there. *'Buzzie:' Yeah. *'Tommy Oliver: '''Which is why I brought someone we know who could take us. *'Winnie the Pooh:' Like who Tommy? *'Piglet:' Pooh, look! (A whirlpool of water appears down on the pool and makes a very artistic and big splash along with Zazu scared. Suddenly, Genie with his Hawaiian shirt, hat, surfboard, bags of souvenirs, and a luau necklace appears) *'Tigger:' Well what do you know. (Genie jumps off from the wave with Pooh and the gang smiling.) *'Genie:' He's big, he's blue and he's back! (breaks the fourth wall with his face getting closer to the audience) *'Piglet: 'Hi Genie. *'Tigger: 'Say I wonder where is Ash and the others? *'Fred Jones: '''They said to meet them in Oregon to help his cousin finish unmoving some boxes to her new house. Opening/Meeting Coraline (The film starts with ?????????????) * * * * '''Ash Ketchum: '''I can't believe we are in Oregon. Exploring the house/The Small Door * * Category:Transcripts Category:Transcript Category:LegoKyle14 Category:DisneyDaniel93